In U.S. patent application Ser. No. 843,608, filed Oct. 19, 1977, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,157,723, issued June 12, 1979. and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 005,749, filed Jan. 23, 1979, among other cases, a sterile connection device between sealed conduits is shown. Each conduit can carry an opaque, thermoplastic wall portion, carried on the conduit by transparent wall portions of the conduit. The opaque wall portions of the conduits are brought together into facing contact, and then exposed to sufficient radiant energy to cause the opaque wall portions to fuse together to open an aperture through the fused wall portions, to provide sealed communication between the conduit interiors.
In accordance with this invention, a modification of the above is provided having, as a significant advantage, the possibility of placing together an unlimited number of containers or conduits at the same connection site. Opaque connection members are brought together, but do not in themselves melt. Rather, they absorb heat to form a heat seal by conduction between thermoplastic walls of the respective containers.